


The Night Her World Almost Died

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: "DON’T TOUCH ME!” she shouted and James startled backwards nearly tripping over upturned roadway.Lena squared her shoulders and stuck her chin high in utter defiance. Walking past James with the same attitude she has facing high ported business men who tried belittling her.





	The Night Her World Almost Died

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I started working on this fic back right after 3 x 09 only to get distracted with life and other stuff. I hope everyone likes it. It’s my fix to the ‘kiss debacle’. ~PSG

Authors Note: I started working on this fic back right after 3 x 09 only to get distracted with life and other stuff. I hope everyone likes it. It’s my fix to the ‘kiss debacle’. ~PSG

Rating: General. Mild drinking, grief…

 

Publish Date: 1/31/18

 

'The..there you are,“ Kara stumbled out the words as she stumbled into the office of Catco to find Lena standing facing the liquors.

 

Lena didn’t respond and Kara shuffled her way closer fixing her glasses nervously.

 

"I’ve been looking all over..” she said with a small sigh.

'Oh?’ Lena said as she spun abruptly facing Kara.

 

'Yes..yes?’ Kara said.

 

'You seem unsure?’ Lena said with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Well yeah after I came back to the party, and you were gone..’ Kara trailed off chewing the inside of her cheek.

 

"You mean your party? That half the guests left abruptly with no explanation? ’ Lena quarried.

 

"Yeah well my sister.’ Kara started then ducked her head sheepishly.

 

Wordlessly Lena turned and poured two glasses of whiskey offering one to Kara.  
Kara drank it down in one gulp, grimacing not from the alcohol but the realization she had been caught in a definite lie. She sighed placing her glass down and raising her hands to the buttons of her shirt.

 

Lena crossed her arms and tried to appear stoic. Jutting out her chin and giving the board room glare.

 

One button, slight showing of blue fabric. Lena worked her jaw. Kara kept her eyes on the floor.  
Second button more blue fabric with a slight line of gold. Lena blinked almost losing her hold on the glass.

 

Third button the top part of the S made an appearance. Lena took a drink and worked the liquid around in her mouth a bit.

 

At last all the buttons were undone and Kara’s arms dangled limply at her sides. Very un-super hero like Lena mused silently.  
As Kara stood before her somewhere between super hero and loveable, shy, awkward Kara Danvers. Lena regarded her eyes wide momentarily as she slowly stepped forward. "All this time” she spoke barely above a whisper. She wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing the fact her heart was beating wildly or the fact she knew Kara could here it.

 

Kara merely nodded still avoiding eye contact.  
Lena bit her lip as her fingers slowly traced the lines of the supergirl insignia.  
“S-sorry..” Kara said in a raspy voice.

Lena continued tracing her fingers over and over. “How could I not have seen? I must be the stupidest..”  
“Lena no! ” Kara all but shouted then winced at her own voice. For the first time Lena saw the tears pooling in Kara’s eyes.  
“I..” Kara started but stopped as Lena hit the bottom of her insignia and her muscles involuntarily quivered.  
Kara shut her eyes tightly and sucked in a breath.  
Lena noticed, however and her fingers halted their movements. “I guess you had good reasons” she stated softly, and Kara begin to shrink away. “I only wanted to protect you, I need you to be safe. I  
love you too much, to put you in danger.”

 

Lena was taken aback by this admission. Love? She knew she had been in love with her best friend for some time now, but could Kara feel the same. She stood there blinking as Kara began buttoning up her shirt. “I’ll just…”Kara started to say. This action seemed to jar her back to reality. Before she could stop herself she was grabbing fistfuls of Kara’s half buttoned shirt and yanking her close as she placed a tentative kiss on her lips.

 

When she opened her eyes Kara was standing there with a mix of awe and lovestruck puppy on her face. Lena looked at her studying her features closely. A silent question playing in her mind. She looked deep in her eyes then her gaze trailed to her lips, absentmindedly tracing the insignia once again.

 

Kara’s breath caught in her throat. With one quick motion Kara was lifting her into her arms and sending their lips crashing together. Lena moaned as Kara’s tongue pressed against her own lips.

 

Their tongues danced effortlessly around each other as Lena pressed her fingers in Kara’s scalp. Just as Lena had wrapped both legs around Kara’s waist they heard the sound of a phone.  
Kara dropped her head on Lena’s shoulder and let out a low growl. Lena made a mental note to figure out a way to get her to make that sound more often.

 

“Hello?” Kara said sharply. “No, I’m NOT out of breath. But I am busy.” Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck to keep from laughing but finding her pulse point there found it irresistible not to bite.  
Kara let out a squeak, “I’m fine Alex. Can’t you handle it? Oh I see I’ll be there soon.” with a sigh Kara hung the phone up and Lena slowly began to untangle herself.

“There’s an emergency.,” she started. Lena kissed her nose. “I know.” Kara grinned at her and sat her gently on the floor. A gust of wind later and Kara was standing in full Supergirl mode. “Take care of these?” she asked handing Lena her stack of clothes.  
Lena grabbed them and ran her thumbs over Kara’s knuckles. “Come back to me?”  
Kara smiled brightly at her and kissed her once more. “Always.” she responded with a grin leaned forward placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek. “I love you so.” she whispered and with that she was gone leaving Lena with a dizzy giddy feeling grinning goofily.

The earth shook then shook again. Something much more powerful than any earth quake she had ever experienced. Lena looked out the window in time to see a red and blue blur flying no falling from the sky.  
Falling? This can’t be, surely its just a tactic and any minute Supergirl would swoop back up into the sky. Falling.

Then Lena was running, without a second look at the elevator door down the emergency stairs, so quick she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Mere feet away and the earth shook as the pavement heaved under the weight of Supergirl. Lena clambered over the debris inches away and she gasped audibly at what she saw. Over Lena’s shoulder a dark figure was hovering but soon turned and flew away.

 

“Is she dead?” a distant voice quarried.

 

Lena was screaming and sobbing as she collapsed to her knees and reached in a vain attempt to touch her hero, in some effort to bring her back.

 

Somewhere in the distance she heard the choppers, saw the spotlights, people shouting. Yet it all seemed to fade.

 

She felt hands on her shoulders a gentle voice, “Come on, Lena.” she was lifted to her feet as she saw James.  
She scowled at the man and saw what seemed to be Kara’s sister running at them followed by two men dressed in black Kevlar.  
“Where are you taking her?!” she tried to shout through a hoarse voice. “AGENT DANVERS!” she tried shouting louder but it seemed to be only a whisper into the abyss. She tried to follow but James grabbed her.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she shouted and James startled backwards nearly tripping over upturned roadway.

Lena squared her shoulders and stuck her chin high in utter defiance. Walking past James with the same attitude she has facing high ported business men who tried belittling her.

Three steps however and her legs betrayed her as she nearly collapsed onto the pavement. James caught her and kept his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.  
“Shh I got you.” he said softly.  
“T..take me home. She said weakly between heaving breaths. James started to comply.  
"Wait, I need something from my office first.” James followed as closely behind her as he dared.  
Once in Lena’s office she grabbed the precious garments as well as Kara’s glasses and gently stuffed them in her bag.

 

James looked on his jaw dropping slightly “sooo, you know then?” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Lena’s head snapped up as she worked her jaw evaluating James.  
“And you? Where did they take her?” she asked without giving James a chance to answer her.  
“I’m sure Alex will reach out to you when she can..” James started softly.  
Lena’s just scoffed and rubbed at her forehead. 

With a final boom that shook the earth, Lena was on her knees. Screaming? Who could be screaming. Oh it was her kneeling in her office screaming,until she couldn’t breath. She attempted to stand if only to throw herself off the balcony to join her beloved but her legs disobeyed her.  
So she just lay there sobbing. She couldn’t say how long but suddenly there were strong arms around her. Supergirl? She croaked out. Maybe it was all some horrible nightmare?

She opened her eyes and there were Kara’s beautiful blue eyes that dazzling smile staring back at her. She smiled stretching for a kiss. Then suddenly Kara was yanked away from her and falling. She reached out but she was too far away, too helpless. Curse her humanity. More screaming.

She jerked up from her bed, and sighed to herself as the shirt Kara had given her to take care of was once again soaked with her own tears. “Oh Kara,” she choked out between sobs, holding the precious materials closer to her chest.  
Realizing she wasn’t going to sleep Lena drug herself to her couch, still clutching tightly to Kara’s shirt. Her limbs felt heavy and her emotions numb. She stared blankly at the blackened TV screen, not daring to turn it on. She knew what she’d see. Countless footage of Supergirl fighting and losing to a mysterious figure that had called herself Reign.  
Every angle, amateur footage to professional from the chopper that had hovered above her lifeless body.  
No, Lena didn’t need the TV for that the images were still ingrained into her brain. She couldn’t even close her eyes without see the hero, HER hero fall.  
There was speculation, was the hero dead? Surely this masked villain had not won? But Lena knew Kara would’ve came back if she had been fine.  
“World killer ” Lena scoffed, seems accurate since this fiend had taken her whole world. Little else mattered now.  
Lena stood and began pacing. “How could you?” she shouted at the ceiling. “You promised!” her voice cracked and broke as she collapsed back in on herself. “I can’t survive without you.” she sobbed into her arms.

 

A knock came at her door but she couldn’t bring herself to answer it. The knock came louder. She sighed and drug herself off the floor to stumble to the door, swinging it open.

 

“I..” Alex was standing there about to say something but took a step back in a start at Lena’s appearance.

 

“Is she…?” Lena’s hand came to cover her own mouth, too afraid to finish her own question.

 

“She wants to see you.. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn’t hear of it..” Was all Alex said crossing her arms and looking at Lena expectantly. Finally noticing the garment in Lena’s grasp. Alex quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

 

At the DEO everyone was bustling around barely sparing a look as Lena blankly followed behind Alex. A few agents stopped working and stared in their direction, but no one said anything.

 

Far away from the bustle in a quiet corner of the building, that oddly Lena had driven by many times but barely spared a glance at. Lena saw men and women gathered around a bed with a bright sunlamp over it. 

 

They parted when they noticed Alex and that’s when Lena finally saw her. Her left eye was swollen shut, her right one bruised but not swollen as bad, and her limps were bloody, and her jaw looked broken. Lena sobbed as she rushed to the side of the bed. Her hands hovered not sure if she should touch her or not. 

 

Slowly she traced her finger tips over the knuckles of the hand she had been tracing just twenty four hours earlier. Her knuckles were also bloodied and swollen. Tears streamed down her face. She heard a cough and a raspy groan. “Did…Did I hurt you?” she asked studying Kara carefully. “Already…Hurt…” Kara mumbled between labored breaths.

 

Lena let out a watery laugh. “You scared me…” Kara coughed. “I…Promised..I’d.. Come…” Kara’s voice trailed off and Lena leaped to her feet studying her and the monitors closely. “Just asleep” Lena sighed and collapsed back into the chair releasing a breath she’d didn’t know she’d been holding.

 

When Lena first saw J'onn as Kara she nearly jumped out of her skin. Reaching up to touch her, well his, face until he flinched back. “Now don’t go doing that!” He exclaimed while morphing back into his form as Hank Henshaw, before smiling softly at her. “We just wanted to tell you here before you saw at Catco or somewhere else,” Alex added. She didn’t like it but it was needed to keep up appearances, Alex had said. After all the city had already feared the worst and there was only so much Lena and James could do to keep Kara’s job at Catco.

 

It took a week for Kara to begin getting her strength back. Meanwhile Lena paced by her bedside, barely sleeping, delegating most of her duties at Catco to James and letting Sam run L Corp. She sat slumped in her chair, thinking she had only closed her eyes for a minute. Blinking she looked at Kara’s bed only to see the blonde ray of sunshine smiling softly at her.

 

“How..How long was I..” Lena started then blushed.

 

“Only for a little while.” Kara said “You look even more beautiful when you sleep.” She added quickly staring at her hands.

 

“Oh Kara. I must be all sorts of a mess..” Lena said trying to run her fingers through her messy hair.

 

“You’re always beautiful to me..” Kara said biting her lip and extending her hand towards Lena, who took it happily.

 

“C'mere.” Kara asked pleadingly tugging lightly at Lena’s hand.

 

Lena stood and climbed in bed beside Kara laying her head on her chest and running her fingers over her bicep. She took a shaky breath “I never thought I’d…” a stray tear slid down her cheek soaking through Kara’s shirt.

 

“Shhh.” Kara hushed and rubbed Lena’s back. “It’s ok. I got you.” She kissed the top of Lena’s head.

 

“Rao willing, you’re stuck with me a long time.” Kara tried to joke.

 

“Promise?” Lena sniffled looking up at Kara.

 

Kara’s breath caught in her throat and she gently wiped Lena’s cheeks with her thumbs looking deeply in her eyes. “Promise.” Kara smiled kissing Lena’s lips gently


End file.
